


I am here — or am I?

by 91939



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Huggs!, Loki's resistance, You guess what happened next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91939/pseuds/91939
Summary: "I am here," said Loki, never taking his eyes off brother.Thor smiled to him. And then crossed the distance between them and gave Loki most long and warm hug he was sure he ever had.





	I am here — or am I?

"I am here," said Loki, never taking his eyes off brother.

Thor smiled to him. And then crossed the distance between them and gave Loki most long and warm hug he was sure he ever had.

Skrull hugged Loki's brother back, curling thin lips into ever so slight smile.

He couldn't have chosen a better object to impersonate, honestly. Citizen of Asgard, brother of ruler, deceptive to the point where no one would again give a damn about his allegiances. Even brother saw him vain to the point of believing that in four years he'd loose grasp on absolutely everything he knew or could.

Skrull hugged Thor even stronger, burrying face in his shoulder. He'll stick around this man. As shadow, ever present but never dragging too much attention. This was what Thor wanted for brother, to obediently fight alongside him in _his_ wars?

If this were not Asgard, he'd think it went too easy. By now Thor never asked why 'Loki' didn't make them into Topaz and Grandmaster to get to ships without all the fuss. Didn't ask how come that his brother, known for turning into snake at age eight, stayed in chains while unsupervised. Didn't ask why he never covered them both in magical veils to make invisible. Why Loki never reached for giants' Casket while in battle against Hela. Even though it could stop her as well as destruction of Asgard.

They parted to look at each other. Skrull gave a wide smile. Thor, smiling back, reached his hand and slowly held back of brother's head, looking what he thought to be his brother in the eye, just like he used to.

Skrull half-closed his eyes when his new brother leant in, wide, warm smile on his face, to whisper into his ear, "You know, Loki hated theatre and plays…"

Skrull's eyes flew wild. Thor's embrace suddenly hardened into motionless frame that held him in place. 

"He said," Thor murmured on, "that blant lies on stage show most, and actors lie… he couldn't watch it." Clutch on the back of Skrull's head hardened further. "When you use other person's memory, is it really as exhaustingly hard to actively remember everything, as they say?"

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, Ragnarök may arguably be a good movie, but it wasn't set in MCU universe, obviously, it wasn't about Thor and Loki, it wasn't about grown-ass Æsir
> 
> Secondly, as twin sisters, we despise how they went about brotherly relationship. When one sibling cries at another "I NEED RESPECT" and is known to have attempted suicide over it, it's not the best thing to play on them intentionally humiliating jokes and leave in Realm with civil war going on, without a single chance to even get up if someone doesn't take pitty on said sibling. It's bitter at best. He attempted suicide last time he saw no way out, goddammit!
> 
> Thirdly, Loki contradicts himself. He wants to befall Grandmaster — and when the moment comes he does what? Wants to bring Thor back to the person he wants to befall? Because we need betrayal for the sake of it. Because, you know, it's common for Loki


End file.
